Scooby and the SWAT Kats Part 2
by Trekker 77
Summary: A silly sequal to my first scooby fic.
1. Chapter 1

SCOOBY AND THE SWAT KATS- PART 2

Intro- This is a silly sequal to my first silly Scooby fic. The SWAT Kats, while in persuit of Dark Kat's fear ship, are zapped by a bolt of lightning into the Scooby Doo universe! Can Mystery Inc. help the alien kats get back home to Megakat City? Zoinks, I hope so! Rated G.

Chapter 1.

"SWAT Kats!" exclaimed Deputy Mayor Briggs over the communicator, "Dark Kat just stole a vile of chemicals from Pumadyne! He was last seen heading twards his hideout in the mountains!"

"Crud, will that creep never give up?" replied T-bone, as he and Razor were patroling the skies of Megakat City,  
"Don't worry Miss Briggs, we're on it!"

As the Turbokat streaked across the sky, Razor used his dimentional radar to locate Dark Kat's fear ship. They couldn't see it from where they were, because they were flying through a horrendous thunderstorm, which was making it a little difficult for T-bone. But he had been through a lot worse storms than this, like when the Pastmaster used his portals to bring monsters from another dimention, called the Dark Zone. But now that the little creep had been sent to the zone by Callie, who was a descendant of Queen Callista, he would bother Megakat City no more. Now all the SWAT Kats had to do was deal with Dark Kat and the other megacriminals.

"I got a fix on DK's fear ship buddy!" exclaimed Razor, "It directly ahead of us, so try to keep the Turbokat straight, and I'll nail that creep with a Banshee missile!"

"Roger that, I'm keeping her steady pal, just fire when ready!" replied T-bone.

"Banshee missile away!" shouted Razor, as he fired the dealy weapon. Dark Kat had no idea that the two vigilanties were right behind him, so unfortunately for the criminal, he had dropped his forcefield. The screaming missile impacted hard into his jet, sending the Fear ship into a nosedive. DK screamed "Nooooo!" as he crashlanded his plane into the ground. The Enforcers were there, including an irritated Commander Feral, who dragged an unconscious Dark Kat out of his jet, and cuffed him. Luckily, the vile of chemicals were still on the criminals possession, inside his coat pocket.  
It was then that Feral looked up and growled at the sight of the Turbokat flying away. But then the Commander gasped, as the SWAT Kat's jet was hit directly by a bolt of lightning, and then moments later, it had completely vanished. Feral immediately ordered his troops to search for any debis, but after looking for over an hour, nothing was found. The Commander immediately called Miss Briggs, and told her the grim news.

"Ohhhh Nooooo!" she cried, tears flowing out of her eyes, "Are you absolutely sure about this, Commander?"

"We looked everywhere, there's absolutely no sign of their jet, Miss Briggs.." sighed Feral. "It appears to have been completely incinerated by the lightning. I may not have liked those two interfering with the Enfortcers, but the SWAT Kats didn't deserve to die like that..."

"Unfortunately, we'll have to plan a memorial for those brave kats..." mutted Callie, who was absolutely heartbroken. But unknown to her and Feral, the SWAT Kats were not dead. As soon as the lightning bolt hit the Turbokat, Razor's dimention radar had caused the plane to pass into another reality, although the SWAT Kats didn't know it at the time. All T-bone saw was the ground coming right at him!

"Hang on Razor, we're about to come in for a very bumpy landing!" he gasped, trying to keep the plane steady. The Turbokat first hit a group of pine trees, which sheered off the jet's wings, after which it came to a grinding stop in a large ditch. Incredibly, Razor and T-bone only suffered a few minor cuts and bruises, so as they hopped out of the Turbokat to check the damage, they were both very grateful to still have all of their nine lives.

"Crud, but the Turbokat is certainly history!" growled T-bone. "There's absolutely no way that we can get her flyin' again buddy, looks like we'll have to re-build her from scratch again!"

"All in a vigilanties' day of work pal..." sighed razor, patting his friend on the shoulder. "But let's get under those trees until this storm let's up, I'm getting soaked!"

For about ten minutes, the SWAT Kats took shelter, until the storm started to break up. But when it did, Razor and T-bone stood there in stunned silence, shocked at what they saw.

"Holy Kats, the sky is blue!" exclaimed T-bone. "Crud Razor, you did it again, we're in another dimention! "

"Yeah, the lightning must have shorted out my dimentional radar. At least we know we're not in that other Megakat City where our evil doubles lived, the sky was green there just like ours is..."

"Crud, but getting back to our Megakat City with be a problem, now that our jet is out of commission..." sighed T-bone, "Who knows what sort of life might live in this dimention! They might even not have jets or any other flying vehicles here!"

"We'll just have to find out, partner.." said Razor, "We're also going to need food, and some place to sleep and dry out, my flight suit is soaked right through to my fur!"

"Same here buddy, so let's get a move on.." added T-bone. For about 15 minutes, the SWAT Kats started to walk through the woods, until they came upon a large clearing. As luck would have it, there was a large wooden building in the clearing, and there were several vehicles parked outside it. Hiding low in the bushes, the SWAT Kats could hear voices coming from inside the structure, plus very loud dance music.

"Hm, sounds like a party is going on..." smiled Razor, "I wish we could join it, but we'd probably freak out whoever is in there..."

"I'll say, so let's wait awhile longer until they're done, it's getting dark now.." T-bone muttered. Thirty minutes later, the music stopped, and the partygoers started to file out of the building. There were a total of 20 individuals that came out of the structure, 19 of them teenagers, the 20th a large great dane. The SWAT Kats immedeiately recognized the dog, and the four other human teens with him, because thanks to the Pastmaster, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby Doo had wound up in Megakat City just a year ago. The SWAT Kats listened, as Fred said, "It sure was nice of that farmer to let us use his barn for the dance!"

"Yeah, thanks for paying for the food guys, the party was awesome!" exclaimed one of the other teens with him.

"Your welcome Charlie, see you guys in school next week!"exclaimed Shaggy, who waved as all of their friends left.

Once the four teens and their dog were alone, Velma said, "Well, looks like it's up to us to clean the place, before the farmer comes back next week."

"C-Can't we wait until tomorrow morning , this barn is creepy at night.." gulped Shaggy.

"Reah.. " said Scooby, "C-Creepy.."

"Oh stop it you two, there's nothing scary out here, it's actually peaceful, come to think of it.." said Fred.

"But wh-what about g-ghosts.."muttered Shaggy.

"Shag, for the last time," sighed Velma, " it has been scientifically proven that wraiths, spectors, phantoms, and ghouls are a sheer myth. In other words, there's no such thing as a ghost!"

'Y-yeah, b-but what about that skeleton sorcerer the P-Pastmaster! He exists!"

'Shaggy, that was in another dimention, remember? But thanks to Callie, that skeleton was banished to the dark Zone..." said Daphne.

"That reminds me, I wonder how our friends, the SWAT Kats are doing.." pondered Fred outloud.

'Not very good at the moment, I'm afraid.." said Razor, as he and T-bone stepped out from behind the bushes.

"RIKKKKKKES!" exclaimed Scooby, as he jumped into Shaggy's arms. "It's the Rat Rats!"

"Shhhhhh buddy, not so loud!" whispered T-bone, "We don't want anybody except you and your friends to know we're here! That's why we waited until the others left!"

"Zoinks, but why ARE you here?" gasped Shag, who knew that these alien kats were friendly, but their presence on Earth still startled him, as well as the others.

"Let's get into the barn and we'll tell you the whole story.." sighed T-bone. "Razor and I need to dry out our fur.."

"Er, sure thing SWAT Kats.." said Velma, "Are you two hungry, there's some food left over from our dance.."

"Famished!" exclaimed Razor, as they went inside. After he and T-bone ate, and told the team of Mystery Inc. exactly what had occured to them, Fred said, "Oh great, then you've got no way to get home?"

"Afraid not, the Turbokat is history.." sighed T-bone. "The wings were sheered off, and the engine is shot. I don't suppose you human kittens know where there's a spare jet plane lying around?"

"Um, no.." said Daphne. "But just so you know, we're not called kittens, we're human teenagers.."

"Oh, sure, sorry.." smiled Razor.

"Wait, yes, I do know!" exclaimed Shaggy, "About a mile from here, there's a junkyard!Scoob and I explore it all the time! And there just happens to be an old derelict army plane in the back. It's an old propellor job, not a jet, but it's still a plane!"

"Cool, maybe I can convert it into a jet, if I had the proper tools.." muttered Razor.

"Which we don't, they're back in our hanger, remember?" sighed T-bone. "Crud, looks like we are stuck here forever.."

'I have some tools in the mystery machine.." said Fred.

"Freddy, I think they mean high-tech tools, not your father's old hammer and socket wrench.." sighed Velma.

"Did you say a socket wrench?" Razor replied, "Perfect, I'll need it to remove the propellors from this old airplane, so I can attach a jet engine to it. Did you see an engine in this junkyard Shaggy?"

"Oh sure, the U.S. Army throws all sorts of used things in there.." smiled Shaggy. "Engines, cables, electrical wires, all sorts of things..My uncle is in the army, so he gives me and Scoob permission to look through the yard for things... like spares tires for the mystery machine.."

"If we make you guys a list of stuff, can you get it for us?" asked T-bone.

"Sure, if we can find them.." said Fred. "Just stay here in the barn where it's safe, we don't want our government to know about you, despite shaggy's uncle being an army soldier..."

"Fred, if I know my Uncle, he would want to help the SWAT Kats get home!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"It's too risky.." said Velma, "We've got to do this ourselves, Shaggy, understand? Your uncle is just a private, there's nothing he can do for us right now. So let's all get some sleep, we'll go look for your supplies first thing in the morning, SWAT Kats.."

"Thanks.." smiled Razor. "You guys are alright, you know that?"

"Your welcome.." grinned Scooby Doo. "So are you, Rat Rats!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early the following morning, while the SWAT Kats were still asleep, Fred and the gang drove to the Coolsville junkyard to take a look at the old army plane that Shaggy knew about. However, upon further inspection, they all realized that it would be a problem to tow the single engine prop job back to the garage without being seen by the military. So despite the risk, it was decided the the two alien kats would have to go to the yard to work on the plane. Returning to the barn, they told Razor and T-bone about their idea.

"Well, depending on what we find in this salvage yard, it might take us two days, or as many as two weeks to fix the thing up.." sighed T-bone. "So we'll have to work at night, so we're not spotted by your local authorities."

'Then it's settled, you guys can stay in barn during the day, and I'll drive you to the yard every night until you get the plane ready.." said Fred.

"But what about the farmer?" asked Daphne, "He's supposed to be back from vacation in a week.."

"Then we'll just have to try and get done before then.." said Razor. "I'll need to retrieve my dimentional radar from what's left of the Turbokat, and try to fix it here in the barn. Even if we have a working plane, we'll still need my radar device to get back to Megakat City.."

"But, like, how does it work?" asked a curious Shaggy.

"Just like a regular radar scope, although it can locate objects in different dimentional planes.." explained the SWAT Kat.

"Huh?" returned a confused Scooby Doo.

"He meant that it can see things a normal radar can't.." stated Velma.

"Rohh..." muttered the dog, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Don't worry about all the scientific mumbo jumbo Scoob, just as long as the SWAT Kats get home safe and sound,"  
smiled Fred. "I'll drive you two to the scrapyard as soon as it gets dark, but in the meantime, we'll get this radar device for you. Is it heavy?"

"About 200 pounds, so two of you will have to lift it together.." said Razor.

"Don't worry, they don't call me "muscles" Rodgers for anything!" exclaimed Shaggy, which caused Scooby to snicker.

"Ohho, so you think I can't lift it, huh?" he spat back.

"Youuuu?" laughed Scoob. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"Well, I'll just show you Scoob!" Shaggy huffed. "Come on Fred, let's go get this dimentional doohikey, so I can prove to this skeptical dog of mine just how strong I am!"

"Your funny raggy!" Scooby snickered. "Heheheheeee!"

Thirty minutes later...

"Oh, my aching back..." groaned Shaggy, as he crawled out of the Mystery Machine, and collapsed. Fred opened the back of the van and showed the SWAT Kats that they had retrieved the device, but not without some problems.

"It wasn't too heavy for me to lift, because I work out on weights in the school gym.." smiled Fred. "But, er, Shaggy tried to do it by himself, and, well..."

"Rhe fell backwards..." giggled Scoob, "and strained a muscle. Hehehehehehee!"

"Alright, alright, you smart aleck dog, just so you know, I couldn't get the proper footing, that's all.."  
muttered Shag, as he held onto his aching spine.

"Ohhhh, right..." his canine friend said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, thanks for getting it for us, in any case.." said Razor, who looked the device over, "Cool T-bone, it seems to be in pretty good shape, all I need to do is make a few adjustments to it. Fred, let me have your socket wrench, so I can start working.."

"Sure.." smiled the human teen, as he handed it to the SWAT Kat. "Well, so far so good everyone, I just hope nobody spotted us bringing the device here."

"Freddy, who would be dumb enough to come all the way out to this barn, in the middle of nowhere?" pondered Velma, who had no idea that two pairs of curious eyes were peering through some knotholes in the wall. They blonged to two notorious bank robbers, who unknown to the gang and the farmer, had buried a bag containing 1 millions dollars cash underneath the barn for safe keeping two weeks earlier. Now they had come to retrieve the money, but instead they found a bunch of snooping kids, plus two real aliens from another world!

"I d-don't b-believe it Chestor..." gulped one of the crooks under his breath, "A-Alien c-cat creatures.."

"Yeah, Billy.." said the other one, who was a big brute of a man, with muscles of steel, "If we were to capture these things, and give 'em to the army, they would pay us handsomely,and a lot more than the million dollars we stole! "

"Are ya like kiddin' Chestor?" gasped his cohort. "Those creatures will tear us into pieces if we try to get near 'em!"

"Then we'll just have to use our brains, you idiot!" snarled the other crook."Come on, let's get back to the car,  
we've got some planning to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Dumb criminals

"Alright, Sherlock, explain to me just how we are going to trap those alien cat creatures without being torn to shreds?" gasped the criminal named Billy.

'Simple, we make them and those kids think the barn is haunted.." said Chestor, as he opened back of their van, "  
As you can see here, we have the proper items to do so.. My uncle was not just a criminal mastermind in his heyday, but also a master of disguise, and he handed down all of his best costumes and gadgets to me! Tonight, after everyone goes to sleep, we'll create such a panic, that those fools will run for their very lives!"

"But we won't be able to scare those aliens!" exclaimed Billy.

"No, but they will certainly try to find out what's causing all of the spookiness.." smiled Chestor, "And when they do, we'll lure them to a trap we will prepare especially for them! Here's a shovel Billy, start digging a large hole in the ground, we'll cover it up with large branches, and if everything goes according to plan, it will soon be filled by a couple of alien kat creatures!"

A few hours later, when it started to get dark, Fred drove the SWAT Kats to the junkyard so they could take a look at the old derelict airplane. Razor additionally looked around for a jet engine to replace the prop-job's propellors, and very soon, he found a small one that he could modify in just a few days. He and T-bone also located some electrical wiring to connect the dimentional radar device to the engine.

"Well Fred, if everything goes alright, we'll be leaving for our dimention in less than a week.." smiled Razor.  
"But we'll start on this tomorrow, I need to make a few more adjustments on the device.."

'Besides which, I'm beat.."sighed T-bone, "The gravity of your world is a bit heavier than ours.."

"Hmm, yeah, I kinda noticed that when we were on your planet.." said Freddy. "Then you SWAT Kats better get back to the barn and get some shut eye."

"I'm all for that.." yawned Razor. About an hour later, both alien kats were fast asleep inside the barn's hayloft, while the team of Mystery Inc. snoozed on the ground in some sleeping bags. But then Scooby Doo's ears started to perk up, when the dog heard something strange... a low clinking sound. Opening his eyes, Scooby looked around, and saw nothing at first. But then, to his utter shock, something came through the wall.. a pale white ghoul that was carrying a chain. Shivering uncontrollably, Scooby Doo then gasped, "G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-ghost!"

"Huh?" muttered Shaggy, who suddenly sat up. Spotting the phantom, he shrieked, "Zoinks!" which woke everyone up. Upon seeing the ghostly intruder, Fred and the two girls gasped, and ran over to where the SWAT Kats were asleep. Waking them up, Fred exclaimed, "Guys, we've got to exit this creepy place now, it's haunted!"

"What?" replied T-bone, who upon seeing the chain-carrying ghost, said, "Are you kiddin Fred, that thing doesn't scare us in the slightest! Hey, whatever you are, beat it, we're tired!"

"Yeah, you're probably just a figment of our imaginations, so scram!" added razor.

"I am the spector of this barn..." moaned the ghost..." leave this place now, or be doooooooooomed!"

"You heard the thing, let's get out of here!" shouted Shaggy, as he and Scooby Doo ran out the barn door.

"Oh, come on already..." yawned Razor, "What are you going to do to us anyway if we stay here, huh? Now shut up, before I beat the crap out of your spector hide!Gees T-bone, I think I've been eating too many Mongo peppers lately, they're giving me hallucinations.."

"I know a perfect solution to both of our nightmares.." muttered T-bone, who raised his glovatrix, and fired at the spector, which was not a spector at all, but rather Chestor in disguise. The crook gasped as he was struck by a mini-  
net missile, and hit the floor hard. His co-hort Billy suddenly ran into the barn upon seeing this and raised both of his hands in the air.

'Ok, Ok, we surrender, d-don't shoot me too, this was all his idea, PLEASE alien kat creatures, don't tear us into pieces!" he cried, getting onto his knees.

"Huh?" muttered Razor, "Look buddy, whoever you are, just stop whining, you sound like a baby kitten.."

"Ha, I should of known, it was a fake ghost.." said Fred, as he stepped up to Billy. "Just who are you two anyways, and why did you try to scare us?"

"Well, um, Chestor here wanted to capture the aliens, and give em to the police.." said a still nervous Billy. "Ya know, for a hefty sum of cash. But I told him it was too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen to me.."

"Oh, really.." muttered Velma, "You know something, it sounds like your hiding something fella..."

"Who, m-m-me, No, of course not!" Billy gulped.

"I think not.." she replied. "Don't these creeps look familiar to you Fred?"

"Well I'll be!" he exclaimed, "They're Billy and Chestor Bungle, the two bank robbers! You guys stole a million dollars from the Coolsville bank two weeks ago!"

"And I have a hunch that they hid the money somewhere in this barn.." Velma stated.

"Oh, you mean this?" said T-bone, who pulled out a large suitcase from underneath the straw. "I found this awhile ago, but I was so tired, I decided to wait until tomorrow morning to tell you kids about it."

"Thanks, we'll give this to the cops after you guys go back to Megakat City.." said Fred.

'megakat City, where's that?" asked a dumfounded Chestor.

"Oh, it's just a hop, skip and a jump into another dimention, you can't miss it.." grinned Razor, showing his sharp fangs, "Want to see it, there's over three million of us there.."

"N-No th-thank you..." gulped Billy.

"So, what should we do with these two until the police arrive?" asked a curious Daphne. "We don't want them to get away and tell anyone about the SWAT Kats."

"The one on the ground isn't going anywhere, nobody can break through those nets.." said T-bone, "As for Mr. whiner here, I suggest to you, that you stay put in this barn and don't make any more noise, or I'll shred you to pieces!  
Understand?"

"Y-yes, M-Mr. alien kat creature, I understand c-completely.." Billy gulped.

"Listen, our names our Razor and T-bone, and we're thinking beings, not creatures," sighed the smaller SWAT Kat,  
"Sheesh, are you dumb.."

"Speaking of which, where are Shaggy and Scooby?" pondered Velma, who suddenly heard two tiny voices calling her, Daphne's and Freddy's names. They and the SWAT kats ran outside, and in moments they found the boy and his dog, who had fallen into the hole that Billy had dug to capture Razor and T-bone.

'What are you two doing down there?" sighed Fred.

"Panicking actually.." muttered Shaggy. "Can you get us out, we fell in here when we ran from the it gone, by the way?"

"It was a fake ghost, Shag..." said velma. "Just hang on a minute, while we get a rope from the mystery machine.."

Once Shaggy and Scooby were pulled out of the hole, everyone returned to the barn and had a good night's sleep, because the two criminals were smart enough and scared enough to not cause any more trouble. They were kept as prisoners inside the barn for the next week until the SWAT kats were finished with fixing up the plane. Razor even gave it a paint job, and when all was said and done, the new Turbokat was ready to blast off.

"Wow, it looks even better than your old jet!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Thanks to my own inginuity.." smiled razor,proudly. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye guys, thanks for everything!"

"You too, it was great seeing you again!" exclaimed Velma, who gave both SWAT Kats a warm hug, as did the other teens. As for Scooby, he gave T-bone and Razor each a slap on the paw, and growled,"Rick some tail, Rat Kats!"

"That we will!" they smiled, as they boarded their new jet. The sleek craft blasted off, and then using his dimentional radar, razor set the proper coordinates for their own dimention, and with one blast of the speed-of heat engines, the SWAT Kats were back, high above megakat City only a few hours after they had first dissapeared. Upon seeing the Turbokat from her office window, callie screamed in delight.

"SWAT Kats!" she exclaimed over the communicator, "You're alive!But Commander Feral said your jet was destroyed by the lightning bolt!"

"Na, we just took a little trip into Scooby's dimention.." said Razor. "It's a nice place, but I wouldn't want to live there, right T-bone?"

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna miss that cool dog, buddy.." smiled T-bone. "Scooby dooby doo..."

THE END


End file.
